


Fondo

by LaVenus6



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Este es un AU donde no existe la Orden Negra. Solo es un chico con bastantes problemas que fue abandonado para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 7: Fondo.





	Fondo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: un reto para los artistas que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). Nah, la verdad es que se me hace más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial del face: Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Según entendí es un fic por cada palabra de la lista que puede ser mencionada aunque sea una vez. Usaré cada fandom en el que estoy.
> 
> Regreso a Man con este intento de Drabble Laven

****

**Día 7: Fondo**

Solo en la oscuridad de un bar de mala muerte. No sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí. Solo caminó hasta a la deriva sin imaginarse que entraría ahí.

Pero bueno…

¿A dónde más vas cuando tu amor te abandona?

Solo el fondo de la botella sabe esa respuesta.

Años estando a su lado para que te dejen sin decir ninguna palabra.

¿Dónde quedó el amor que se juraron?

¿Se fue al fondo del océano?

No, se fue a la mierda.

No hubo despedidas, no hubo pretextos.

Solo de la noche a la mañana Lavi decidió irse.

No le mostró su última sonrisa, no le apoyo con los problemas con la policía. No estuvo a su lado para ayudarle con su familia.

Simplemente Lavi se fue.

Dejo su lado de la cama vació.

Lo abandonó como el resto de las personas.

Allen Walker, el chico huérfano, el chico problema…

Ahora bebía como su padre adoptivo Cross Marian. Un hombre apostador, amante de las mujeres, problemático.

Allen ahora bebía en cada trago el nombre de Lavi, para enviarlo en el fondo de su memoria hasta que las botellas se acumulen.


End file.
